


cuddle pile

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [88]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: “You’re soft!” Luke squeals, and claps his hands in delight. Caduceus smiles in his affable way.“I’ve been told that, yes,” he says.





	cuddle pile

**Author's Note:**

> i am very sick and realized i haven't written anything in a like a week. here's this thing that i wrote on tumblr awhile ago but never got around to posting

Veth pauses in the doorway when she hears Luke gasp in awe. Caduceus is lying on the ground, back against the sofa, with Luke on his lap. Luke is stroking the fur on his arm with a look of wonder on his face. 

“You’re  _ soft _ !” Luke squeals, and claps his hands in delight. Caduceus smiles in his affable way. 

“I’ve been told that, yes,” he says. 

Luke looks up at him. “We should snuggle!” he says, finality in his young voice. Veth can’t help but chuckle at that, and then two sets of eyes are upon her. 

“Mama!” Luke barrels into her legs, and she lifts him up, twirls him around. 

“Mama! We’re gonna have a cuddle pile! With me, and you, and Cadu- Cadusish- Caddy!”

“I guess I’m just chopped liver, huh?” Yeza says, hands on his hips and a smile on his face. His cheeks are ruddy, and she assumes he’s just got back from the store. 

“You can be in the cuddle pile too Papa! You’re not as fuzzy as Caddy though,” Luke whispers the last part of his sentence, and Veth sees Caduceus’ ears swivel in amusement. 

Veth and Yeza are dragged by a very enthusiastic seven year old over to Caduceus. Luke drops their hands, and curls up on Caduceus’ chest. Veth slips next to him, sliding under his arms. Yeza drops onto the other side. 

“You really are a walking campfire. Luke’s going to practically  _ glue _ himself to you this winter,” Veth says, and Caduceus hums. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad at all.”

 


End file.
